This Game We Play
by TheDreamChaser
Summary: A bump into the night turns into something more; the game of cat and mouse has just begun. Sequel to "Unwanted Temptation".


**A/N:** _A sequel to "Unwanted Temptation" after getting nice responses from some of my readers; I honestly thought I was going to get less than 5 notes on the story. I'm glad a lot of you liked it which is why I decided to write a continuation. But I would like to apologize if you see a lot of grammar mistakes, I literally finished this story until four in the morning but the work was worth it though._

_Once more, this story is mainly dedicated to hatters-art and to the lovely readers. I hope this story is better than the last! So enjoy and read on!_

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_This story was suppose to be posted the day before the new episode came out, so obviously it is going to be very different than the actual one. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything. _

* * *

><p>Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lin tried to drown out Prince Wu's voice over the speaking, having to listen to his little speech for almost two hours now. <em>'Can this kid shut up already?' <em>She thought to herself, glaring holes at the ground when he started to talk about how much of an amazing ruler he'll be, making foolish promises to his people and honoring his dead aunt.

She didn't even want to be here in the first place but, under Raiko's orders, Wu wanted more protection for his coronation day and ordered the president to bring in all of the metalbending squad to protect him in case if anything happens. _'Not like if anything's going to happen…' _She thought to herself with an irritated huff, head pounding fiercely and wanted to do nothing more than sticking the microphone up in the prince's ass.

She was sure that she wasn't the only one who wanted to do that; she could see that half of the crowd here are ready to fall asleep.

_'Breathe, Lin, just breathe and calm down,'_ she thought to herself, breathing in and out deeply to control her growing rage. _'And it will be over soon.' _She added, feeling her head getting clearer.

"Uh, chief, you okay?" Mako whispered, who stood next to his boss, leaning down close to her ear. "You don't look too…hot." He said, pausing for a moment before balking at what he said and quickly tried to apologize to the older woman.

"Kid, just stay quiet and be on alert," Lin uttered monotonously while holding her hand up in front of his face, and lifting her head up to scan through the large crowd of people who – practically everyone from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation – came to Republic to see this "special" day. But she knew that her Uncle Zuko and her old best friend, who's the new leader for the Fire Nation, would rather be back at home or somewhere in the city to enjoy a nice cup of tea.

"Yes, ma'am, whatever you say," Mako said, standing up straighter and followed suit.

Lin snorted at him and resisted an eye roll, she knew that the boy meant good but sometime he takes things far too seriously; it reminded of her when she was still a cop in training, and she didn't want to stray him to the same path she took when she was younger. With a final sigh, she shook her head and rubbed her face tiredly before she went back to scan through the crowd.

After a few minutes of scanning and glaring through the crowd, one particular person caught her eye and caused her to instantly bristle. "For fuck sakes." She growled, clenching her hands together into tight fists.

"Chief, who are you talking to…and are you sure you're really okay?" Mako asked, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe you should go—"

"_Mako_," Lin started, breathing heavily through her nose like an angry saber-tooth moose lion. "If you value your life very much right now then I suggest you to be quiet for the time being and stay alert." She hissed, practically shaking on the very spot she was standing on.

"Yes, ma'am," Mako said, letting out a sigh and boredly resume what he was doing seconds ago.

Crossing her arms together like a child, her glare did not faltered as her eyes did not even left Kuvira's. Even from here, she can perfectly feel the intensity of the younger woman's dark green eyes and see her perfect white teeth smiling at her. The air around this woman held a certain promise that is filled with seductiveness.

Impatiently, Lin started to tap her feet and wishing that Wu would just finish his speech—though her wish was soon cut off when he announced that he was going to do a little performance next.

xxx

Somewhere in the crowd, sitting in the middle was Kuvira who sat almost rigidly in her seat. She, like everyone else, wanted this to end already so that she can go back to the hotel room she was staying at and finish up her piles of report to look over and sign.

Her eyes narrowed to slits, glaring heavily at Wu and gritted her teeth together. She was confused why this inexperience boy was to be the next king, couldn't anyone pick someone better? It was starting to become more tempting to take it for herself, she has a handful of supporters to back her up but it was the last thing she wanted. All she wants is to restore order back into the Earth Kingdom that Zaheer and his friends ruined.

"Dear," Bataar said, looking at his fiancé worriedly. "Are you all right? You seem agitated?" He asked, placing his hand on top of her knee.

"I'm fine," Kuvira said, sighing out softly.

"Are you sure because we can leave if you want?" Bataar suggested. "You seem tense right now, we can go back to our room and I'll give you a backrub."

"I said I was fine," she repeated, trying hard not to let her annoyance known to him before smiling softly at him, grabbing his hand and gave it a small pat. "Besides, it would be rude if we just up and left this place, especially after Raiko gave us a generous offer to stay here for free."

"I suppose…" Bataar said, trailing off and looking down to the side. "_Fine_, whatever you say and if you really want to leave, just ask then we'll be on our way." He stated to her firmly before turning his attention back to the stage.

Without saying a word, Kuvira nodded her head at him and averted her attention back to the prince on stage before scanning her eyes through the people in front of her. She could see the metalbending police standing perfectly in a line, hands behind their backs, next to the stage in case if there was any trouble.

Not like that was going to happen, she and her army are here too including the United Forces; this entire place is as safe as it can get.

Though her mind suddenly turned elsewhere when her eyes landed on Lin's form, she found herself smirking and leaned back further into her seat. She could see how agitated the chief of the police was from here, she could see the older woman resisting the urge to earthbend Wu back to where he belongs.

_'There are ways I can make you relax, chief,'_ she said to herself, scanning her body from head to toe. _'And I do believe you can do the same to me.'_ She said wickedly, finally catching Lin's attention and threw her an appealing smile which was quickly followed by a salacious wink.

xxx

Later late in the evening after Wu finished his speech and the performance he puts up together, half of the city's citizens and people from all across the nation gathered themselves in City Hall where a party that's honoring the new king is held at.

While Wu is off entertaining the uncomfortable Tonraq, Zuko, and his daughter about nonsense, including possible negotiations between them all. The others busy themselves away from the crowd and discussed about Korra's current whereabouts, they were all speaking in hush whispers and not wanting to cause a public panic that their beloved Avatar is missing.

Lin, on the other hand, did not mingle herself with the crowd; she decided to continue to keep watch while letting her cops off to party or go home if they wanted to. Most of them decided to stay, noticing that their chief is not in her best mood today and knew that she tends to be reckless when she is not thinking clearly.

Despite the fact that she was scanning for anyone that's suspicious and might assassinate Wu, her eyes kept glancing back Kuvira, along with Bataar, who were chatting with the president and his wife. Every so often, their eyes met each other's and would be locked in an intense staring contest until one of them breaks away first.

"Drink, madam?" one of the severs said, holding up a tray filled with glasses of liquor.

"No thanks, kid," Lin said, shaking her head. As tempting as it was to take the entire tray for herself, Lin plans to go back home sober and was looking for no trouble at all—at least, she hope so especially after meeting Kuvira's eyes once more before turning away and stalked towards the exit after telling one of her cops that she's leaving early.

"Leaving so early—"

"Stuff it, kid," Lin murmured, passing by Mako who's expression slowly faltered and dropped his hand back to his side. "It's been a long day and I don't have the time to deal with you."

"O…kay…" Mako said, sighing loudly and dropping his chin to his chest. _'Sometime I don't think I'm being paid enough.'_

"Uh…what's her problem?" Asami asked, watching Lin's retreating form.

"I don't know, or even want to know," Mako answered, scratching the back of his head tiredly and letting his frustration known. "She's been like this since yesterday…when Kuvira came to visit."

"Do you think she was the problem?" Asami commented, throwing a glance at the woman's direction. "I've been hearing not so many wonderful things about her…should we worry?"

"Wonderful or not, she still has a lot of people backing her up…" Mako mumbled before turning to look at Bolin and frowning when he saw him stuffing his face with a tray-filled of tiny sandwiches.

"Don't look at me," Bolin said through mouthful of sandwiches. "I just work for her."

xxx

"I see that you've done well, bringing order back in the Earth Kingdom territory," Raiko commented, praising the young woman with a smile.

"Oh the job is not finished yet," Kuvira replied, returning his smile. "There is a lot of work that is still left to be done with."

"But do you know how much longer it will take?" he inquired.

"I say about another year…perhaps less if I'm lucky," she answered him, shrugging her shoulders. "I am a busy woman after all. I'm also planning for my wedding." She said, throwing Bataar a small look and squeezed his arm softly.

"And I would like to congratulate you both," Raiko said.

"You two are cute together," Buttercup exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

While Bataar was busy thanking them and blushing furiously at all of their praises, Kuvira busied herself by sipping the wine that was given to her and looked through the crowd to look for a certain _someone _before quickly seeing Lin exiting out of the building at the last minute.

_'Perfect,' _she purred, hiding the growing smirk on the rim of her glass before straightening herself out and regaining her composure before clearing her throat loudly. "Unfortunately, I should be going now." She said, handing the half-empty glass to Bataar.

"So early…it's barely nine…the main course has not even come in yet," Raiko said. "You're not sick are you? You don't need an escort to take you back to your hotel room?"

Holding her hand up and shaking her head, Kuvira smiled at them all assuredly. "I am all right, I just have a lot of paperwork to sort through then do." She informed them, eyes darting between them all.

"Oh, I understand that feeling," the president said before letting out a loud laughter. "Though I usually let one of my assistants handle most of the work."

"I'm..._sure_ you do," she commented in return, smoothing down the wrinkles on her clothes. "But I am heading out now, I've been here for far too long." She said, straightening out each of her gloves.

"You want me to come with?" Bataar asked.

"No, stay and enjoy yourself," she answered him, pressing her hand against his chest. "Please, I'm going to take a quick stroll around the city...to clear my head first before heading back to the hotel."

"If you say so," he said, leaning forward and kissed her cheek softly. "Stay safe though, I hear these gangs here are..._rough __and I don't want you to get hurt__."_

"Please," Kuvira said with a chuckle, turning around and rolled her eyes. "They can try, but as if they can actually take me down." She said in a low tone, heading out towards the exit and out of the building completely.

After walking down the streets for ten minutes, not bothering to look or even glance at spirits that's floating around idly her head, she paused for a moment and stopped walking next to a dark alleyway after waving off the spirits away from her. She stood still, hands behind her back and smirked to herself as a pair of rough hands aggressively seized her, chuckling when she was slammed roughly against the brick wall and saw a pair of green eyes - which were lighter than her own - staring at her intently.

"Nice to see you again, chief," Kuvira said, smiling when the older woman's face was bearing down close to her. "You know I have to admit…I have been thinking a lot about you—ever since I saw you during that Red Lotus incident; you've been in my head for a _long_ time." She murmured, laughing internally when she saw Lin practically freezing on her spot.

Taking this chance, she continued to speak in a low and sensual tone. "Especially during the night…when I'm in my bed…_alone_…" She said, knowing that she was driving the chief crazy.

_'What is she doing to me? It's so tempting,'_ Lin said to herself, closing her eyes tightly and letting out a shaky breath when her imagination started to takeover, visualizing Kuvira's words and could practically hear her moaning her name out loudly from those perfect lips of hers. _'Never before had anyone made me feel this way, not even Tenzin.' _She thought, licking her lips almost hungrily.

"Even when I'm with Bataar," she started, breaking her out from whatever she was thinking—know that the older woman's thoughts was good. "I still thought of you—"

_'Shut up.'_

"Even when we are sharing bed…having a rather intimate moment—"

_'Please shut up.'_

"I pretended that his fingers and tongue were yours—"

"You have a lot of nerve in you, girl!" Lin interrupted her in a low hissing tone as she shot her head up and practically saw red in front of her for a moment, pinning both of Kuvira's wrists onto the wall, trapping the woman.

"Do I now?" she said, moving her wrists around from the tight grip she was stuck in. "I never knew that you could be so riled up, I should do it more often."

"You kissed me," Lin said, eyes narrowed. "I should arrest you for that conduct and that sounds like the right idea now."

"Do it," Kuvira jeered. "I'm here in front of you and I dare you to slap a _handcuff_ on me now."

With a snarled, Lin pushed the younger woman up closer to the wall and stared down at her face for a moment before slamming her mouth against hers, kissing her fiercely and then immediately felt the younger woman returning the kiss firmly with equal passion and heat of her own.

Their teeth are practically gnawing against one another in a bruising kiss with mouths pressing up together deeply. After a while, Lin tore her mouth away from hers, glaring darkly at the woman while her chest kept rising and falling heavily.

"So I see you had time to think," Kuvira said with a small sneer on her lips, leaning forward and smiled down when their lips practically grazed against one another. "_Good_. I'm glad you accepted my generous offer."

"You're going to talk through all of this?" she said through gritted teeth. "Shut the fuck up!" She exclaimed loudly, slamming her mouth back down onto hers.

Hungrily, Kuvira returned the kiss with passion that matches the other and felt her tongue coiling with hers for a moment before she immediately wrenched her mouth away from the older woman with a small, wet pop. Somehow, during the midst of their heated kiss, Kuvira managed to free herself from Lin's bruising grip and her fingers were buried in the chief's gray hair. Several strands of her own hair are framing and sticking onto her flushing skin, already feeling the heat between them building up rapidly; she could almost smell the sex between them.

"Why did you stop?" Lin growled, pressing her forehead up against hers with their breaths mingling together. "You wanted this more than I do."

"I was thinking about finding a more subtle place to continue our little game," Kuvira purred, already feeling her desire and impatience as well as her own. "What would the press even say if they knew that the respected chief of police was found fucking the Great Uniter at the alleyway?"

"Like I give a shit what they think," Lin groaned, leaning forward before feeling her lips being stopped by her finger.

"No matter how much I want this right now, I'm still a lady," she said.

"Difficult, that's what you are," Lin commented, taking her by the hand and dragged her out of the dark alley then down the empty streets. "My place is only two blocks away…"

xxx

"I can't believe it…y-you bit me!" Kuvira said with shock and mixed anger. Pushing Lin off from her, she sat up from where she was and touched her collarbone, feeling something wet and sticky. "_You bit me!_" She repeated in an irritated tone, staring down at Lin and saw her bottom lip was coated with a little bit of her blood.

"What?" Lin said with a smirked. Slowly, she licked the blood clean off from her lower lip and tasting the copper tingling on her tongue. "Can't handle a little bit of blood?" She said, eyes looking at hers challengingly.

"I can handle it," Kuvira said, quickly removing the pins from her hair and threw it on the floor as the dark locks of her hair tumbled down to her shoulders in perfect waves. "I can handle anything, and most of all I can handle whatever you throw at me." She murmured, bringing her face down to Lin's neck and returned the treatment.

Letting out a groan, Lin closed her eyes and tilted her head further up when she felt Kuvira teeth latching on ruthlessly on the base of her neck. She latched both of her hands onto her shoulders, letting out another moan and encouraged Kuvira not to stop what she was doing.

"I was planning not to," she said, skillfully pinning Lin down onto the bed with her wrists being held above her head. "That's a good look for you." She said, licking her lips as she slowly removed her hands from the older woman's wrist and grazed her finger on Lin's scars for a moment before it continue its trek down to her body.

Her hands moved down to the curve of Lin's body, making its way under her white tank top and felt the muscles of her body flexing with every breath she was taking. She grinned widely when her hands stopped at the roundness of her breasts, squeezing them softly before brushing her thumbs against her nipples which immediately hardened under her touch then hearing Lin letting out a pleasure-filled hiss.

"You're a fucking tease," Lin cursed, arching her back forward.

"Am I now?" Kuvira replied, removing Lin's shirt and threw it to the side carelessly.

"_Yes_," Lin said, propping herself up by her elbows and glared at her, well, mostly glaring at her clothed body.

"Forgive me then," she said, sitting upward and crossed her arms under the edge of her top before slowly removing it, smiling to herself when she heard Lin intake a sharp breath. "Better?" She said, puffing her chest forward and felt a wave of pride washing through her when she saw the older woman's eyes were focusing heavily on her chest.

Without saying a word, Lin brought both of her hands up to Kuvira's breasts and slowly started to feel them out. Compare to her rough hands, Kuvira's skin were not-so surprisingly soft

"Not just yet," Lin uttered, sitting upwards and brought Kuvira into another much needed kiss, burying her fingers into Kuvira's hair. "This game has just begun." She murmured against her lips, pushing the younger woman back onto the bed before opening her drawers, snapping her fingers then something silvery flew out from its place and a clicking noise could be heard.

"About time," Kuvira commented, moving her wrists around the cuffs she was trapped in. "I was wondering when you're going to bring them out." She purred, eyes glazing further with lust.

"Keep talking and I'll have to gag you as well," Lin muttered with annoyance in her tone, making quick works to remove Kuvira's pants, throwing them down onto the floor before ripping her panties off as well. "You talk too damn much." She added, spreading her legs open and placing both of her hands on her thighs.

"I should be saying the same thing…" Kuvira said, trailing off and plopped her head down on the pillow when she felt Lin kissing her inner thigh almost in a delicate manner. "_Mmm_." She moaned with her eyes slowly fluttering shut, feeling her body tensing itself up when the chief's lips moved higher up, nearing to her warm and moist center.

"You honestly don't need these things right now…" Lin said, making quick moves to remove her gloves from her hands before throwing them to the side with no care at all. "Now where were we…?" She said, going back down on her.

Biting back another moan, Kuvira felt Lin's tongue entering her entrance and tried to surpass a shiver that went down on her spine when she skillfully started to lick her wet walls, along with her calloused hands holding her thighs in place. Her closed eyes were shut tightly while her hands started to wring against the cuffs she was trapped in, and beads of sweat started to form on her forehead.

_'Spirits, she is good at this,'_ she thought to herself before letting out a small sigh of disappointment and frustration when Lin darted her tongue back into her mouth. However, her displeasure soon disappeared when something new and more amazing was replaced.

Lin brought her mouth up to Kuvira's clitoris, sucking and biting down on it almost greedily. She would pulled back every once in a while to give it a good lick or two, and moving her tongue around in different shapes; she would repeat this process over and over again like a pattern. The chief of the police then held her thighs tightly and dug her nails deeply into her skin when she had to, feeling them started to shake violently beside her when her tongue quickly darted back into her entrance, giving her moist walls much needed attention.

"_Fu—_" before she can even finish the word, she bit down on her lower lip and prevent herself from moaning out too loudly.

Lifting her head up, Lin narrowed her eyes when she saw Kuvira biting down her the bottom of her lips. So, with a grumble, she wretched her mouth away from her nether region and bringing her face up to her own. She was annoyed - a little bit offended as well - that the woman was restraining herself.

"Why have you stopped?" Kuvira asked, looking at her with a frustrated expression with her chest heaving up and down rapidly. "I did not say you can stop." She growled, wanting to do nothing more than breaking out from the handcuff and buried the older woman's face back to her passage.

"Say my name," Lin uttered, ignoring her comment.

"What?" Kuvira said perplexedly.

"I said," Lin repeated with a snarl, "_say my name_."

"No," Kuvira said with a curl of her lips, finally getting it.

"Do it," Lin murmured, her eyes flashing dangerously at hers.

"Your neighbors are going to hear us," she replied.

"Like I give a damn about what they think," Lin scoffed, rolling her eyes as she lowered her head down and brushing her lips against the crook of Kuvira's neck. "They know when to not bother me otherwise I would have them arrested." She said, moving her lips upward to kiss the underside of her jaw as her hand traveled its way down from her chest and to her stomach.

"Abusing your power, chief?" she asked before letting out a startled gasp when Lin unexpectedly clamped her teeth down sharply into her neck, knowing that the older woman left another mark. "Very professional work you got there."

"Just shut up and say it," Lin growled, murmuring against her neck where her pulse is beating rapidly under her tongue when she licked the wound clean. Her hand continues to lower itself before stopping at her nether region, where she knew that she was still wet and ready.

Deciding to stay silent, Kuvira said nothing more and merely shook her head but her eyes daringly stared at Lin's, challenging her to do something about it.

"Stubborn ass," Lin murmured, moving her fingers up and down her lower body, tracing circles for a few seconds before lowering itself down. "But if that's the type of game you want to play, fine by me." She said, sliding a finger into her entrance and moving it at leisurely pace.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kuvira commented with a small grunt, raising a brow.

"Quiet," Lin hissed. "Other women I've been with said differently."

"You've been with other women before me?" she said, feeling jealously seeping into her tone and bit back an angry growl.

"What? Did you honestly think that Tenzin was the only person I've been with?" she said, practically jeering at her as her movement started to pick up its pace. "You thought wrong." She said, adding another finger in before pressing her thumb against her clitoris and pressing the sensitive nerve down roughly.

"Okay," Kuvira admitted, almost grumpily. "Maybe I am wrong…you are…quite _good_ at this." She grunted, her teeth clamping back down to her bottom lip.

"Then say it," Lin demanded. "Say it and it will all be over."

"L-Li…" she started before her name slowly died down between her lips, feeling herself starting to succumb to the older woman's wishes. "Li…" She tried once more.

Without making more asshat comments, Lin moved her fingers rapidly inside of her and judging from the faces that Kuvira was making she knew that she was hitting the right spot; she smirked, it wouldn't be too long until—

"_Lin!_" Kuvira moaned her name out loudly, for a moment, not caring that anyone had heard her scream as her orgasm hits her with waves of pleasure washing over her and seeing her vision blurring out for a moment then seeing only stars.

"Now, was that so hard?" Lin said in a cocky tone, smiling down at the younger woman who tried to regain her breathing back to normal.

"Damn you," Kuvira growled, cheeks heating up and slightly felt embarrassed at what just happened; it was rare for her to give in so easily.

"You enjoyed it, don't deny it," Lin said bluntly, rolling back to her side and closing her eyes as she allowed herself to breathe, letting out a tired groan. "And this is the part where you can leave."

"I'm not leaving yet anytime soon," Kuvira said, letting out a laugh and shaking her head slowly with a dangerous glint shining in her eyes. "Like you said, this game has just begun."

Confused, Lin sat straight up from her bed before feeling her wrists being trapped by something cool and circular, noticing that her wrists were bound together to the headboard by the handcuff she used on the younger woman earlier ago. "How did you—"

"Did you honestly forget that I was once a captain of the metalbending force back at Zaofu?" Kuvira said, straddling herself on top of Lin and placing her hands between her head. "Mmm, maybe this is why I'm attracted towards you; we're like two magnets." She said, purring her words out and leaned down close to her face.

"But still different," Lin commented, moving her wrists around the cuffs it was in before relaxing down on the bed when she felt Kuvira's hair grazing down on her face. "Interesting word choice you used there." She said, letting out a snort and looking away for a moment.

"So…now what?" she added.

"Now what? It's obvious to this point," Kuvira said, copying her words. "I get to have my way with you now." She added, moving her hand in a single wave before a band of metal slapped itself on Lin's face, covering her eyes.

"This is new," Lin said, looking around the room but all she saw was darkness and not even her seismic senses helped her at all. "Almost unexpected though, I should have still saw it coming…not exactly fair."

"That's the point, besides, you weren't fair either in that little game of yours" Kuvira smirked, squeezing Lin's face with her hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. "And I'm going to make sure that your neighbors will know my name by the end of the night." She added, slowly leaving feathery kisses down from Lin's neck to her stomach and finally to her lower part of her body.

_'An interesting game indeed,'_ she thought to herself, making quick moves to remove the chief's pants before throwing them to the side next to the growing pile of clothes on the floor._ 'And I have more reason to come to Republic City more often now.'_ She added, pushing Lin's legs apart with a grin.

xxx

Early in the next morning, Kuvira woke up and stretched her arms slowly before looking around at the unfamiliar room she was in. For a moment, she forgot what had happened until she felt something – rather _someone_ – shifting around next to her and the memories came rushing back into her mind.

_'That was fun,'_ she commented, running her fingers through her messy hair. _'Perhaps she would be interested in doing this again.'_ She added, glancing down at Lin's body, enjoying seeing the perfect muscles and curves of her body. However, her observation was soon cut off when she heard someone loudly banging on the door, followed by a familiar voice that was shouting Lin's name from the other side.

_"Lin!"_ Kya said loudly. _"Wake up and get your beautiful ass out here! Look who came here to visit, it's the Fire Lord herself!"_ She said, banging on the door loudly.

Getting up from the bed and sliding on Lin's shirt, she made her way towards the door and opened it with a kind smile.

"Good morn—" Kya paused for a moment when she saw an unfamiliar woman standing on her doorway, scratching the back of her head before peering over her shoulder. "Uh…who are you?" She said with her eyes straying on the shirt she was wearing before her eyes started to widened.

"Just a friend," Kuvira answered, nodding at Kya for a moment before turning her attention to the current ruler of the Fire Nation and gave her a quick respected bow. "And it is an honor to finally meet you."

"Um…likewise?" she replied, pushing her glasses up before her eyes.

"Would you two like to come—"

"Who the hell are you talking to—" Lin started, interrupting Kuvira from her mid-sentence then pausing her own when she saw a pair of familiar faces before pushing the younger woman away roughly, exiting outside and slamming the door shut. "What are you two doing here?!" She exclaimed, staring at her two oldest friends.

"You're not decent!" the current Fire Lord said, attempting to cover her friend up but Lin merely waved her off.

"Answered the question," Lin demanded.

"No way," Kya said, shaking her head as a sly smirked made its way on her face. "How about you answered mine? Who was that lady, you cougar?" She smirked, waggling her eyebrows before a laughter burst out from her lips.

"None of your business," Lin mumbled, feeling her cheeks heating up.

"Come on, Lin, tell us!" Kya said, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder. "I want some details, how did you land yourself with that kind of young woman? She's a catch." She commented, nudging her on the shoulder and gave her a wink.

"_Kya_," the Fire Lord said, pulling her friend away before grumbling when she pushed her glasses up to her nose once more. "We should go."

"Ugh, fine," Kya sighed, knowing that Lin was stubborn and wouldn't give out any details of her life, especially her sex life. "We'll come by later…after you have fun with her." She said, throwing her another wink before quickly following the other down the hall.

"_Finally_," Lin said, sighing out in relief before entering back to her home then glaring at Kuvira who just stood there with a tiny smirk on her face. "See what you did there?" She hissed, gesturing her hand around the air.

"Care for a shower with me?" she asked, slowly removing the white top and threw it down onto the side. "Having company sounds rather nice about now." She said, strutted her way towards the bathroom and throwing a small glance over her shoulder to see Lin's reaction, making sure that she added a sway to her hips.

_'Like there's anything better to do now,'_ she thought to herself, pursing her lips together before shrugging her shoulders then following Kuvira into the bathroom. _'And as if I want to miss this.' _She said, slowly feeling herself becoming aroused once more.

xxx

"By the Spirits," Kya said slowly, eyes widening and she looked back behind her, seeing Lin's apartment from a couple of feet away before a wild grin appeared on her face. _'I knew that mole seems familiar to me!'_

"Kya, what is it?"

Ignoring the woman next to her, Kya practically shook on her spot before she shouted, "Lin, you damn dog!"


End file.
